Zero Identity
by writinggalore101
Summary: Olivia Wiseman was just a normal person until she opened the wrong door and ended where fate had brought her...but she knew one thing.....she wasn't there on mistake. Join evryone from TS-8
1. Pull the Trigger

**Z****e****r****o **

**I****d****e****n****t****i****t****y**

By:T.T.R aka Blackthorne

Chapter 1: Pull the Trigger

"This is Blackthorne to Skimask! I've been made! I need an extraction. Now!" I yelled breathless into my transmitter.

"Copy that Blackthorne. Extraction in two minutes! Get out of there!" A familiar voice buzzed back. A gunshot rang behind me, but I kept running. I pulled my blond wig off and took a sharp right into a dark corridor filled with doors. An idea was forming in my mind. I threw the wig I was holding, on the floor. Working quickly, I unzipped my black leather jacket and went another two doors down from where the wig was and dropped it on the floor too. I walked up to the next door and opened it wide; wide enough to make it look as if somebody had opened it in a rush to escape. I heard the guards now. They were yelling in French.

"Great! Just great. They're planning to split up!" I mumbled to myself, my poor French vocabulary only enabling me to understand a few words. Instead of going through the door I opened, I kept going until I reached the last door in the corridor. The door was locked, but I knew it before I tried the knob. Grabbing a hairpin from the beginning of my braid, I stuck the end in and jiggled the knob furiously. I took a short glance down the hallway. There was a dark, looming shadow of the biggest security guard. I jiggled desperately as the shadow grew darker and wobbled faster. Finally, I heard a satisfying click. I made it into the dark, unknown room just as the guard turned the corner. My breath slowed down and nearly stopped while I watched the guard from the little glass window on the door. He saw my wig first, then my jacket. The guard took a moment to study the scene then straightened up while he positioned his gun more securely. He peered into the wide open door and finally stepped in. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned around, only to freeze the next second. Someone was in the room. As quietly as I could I shifted against the wall, trying to find a light switch, but the "Someone" beat me to it. The lights flashed open, nearly making me blind. I heard the swift sound of a gun cock behind me. Slowly, I turned around. There, standing by the light switch was a man in mid forties. He had a grubby face and cold eyes. His expression was filled with what seemed like years of hatred. He held a gun in a hand covered with rings, double on some. I knew that there was no chance of me getting by without my head being shot into a million pieces. There was a low growl from the back of his throat.

"Who are you?" His voice was coarse but as cold as ice. I swallowed. He took a step forward and pointed the gun directly toward my head.

"I'll ask you again one more time. Who are you and who do you work for!?" He said yelling furiously. I winced. I was breathless, but I finally spoke.

"You know," I said quietly

"Your voice is so much worse than your looks!" And that was the last thing I said before he pulled the trigger.

*********


	2. The Back Door

Chapter 2: One Month Before/ The Back Door

"Ms. Wiseman, library's about to close." I looked up from my paper. The new librarian was standing next to my desk a patient smile on her face. I turned back to add the finishing touches to my paper.

"That's quite a lot." She said giving a quiet chuckle.

"Mmm-hmmm, and I'm just about done." I said writing out the last word.

"Ok then. Here are the books you requested on self-defense. I even found self-defense at its highest levels by M.W Skylight." She said as she placed three books on the table.

"Thank you so much and sorry for all the trouble. It's usually Mrs. Morris who does this and you being new and having to work so late just for me." My voice trailed away.

"It's no problem. Just make sure you go through the back parking lot door. I've locked the front door already."

"Oh yea, sorry, and thanks again." I said, grabbing my jacket and heading towards the door. The library was dark and quiet, I hadn't noticed it before. I figured the parking lot door was probably at the back of the library, so I had to make my way through the childrens section. There was a room in the back that was filled with a bunch of dusty boxes that held books, but in the midst of all the boxes was a door that was barely visible. I pushed aside all of the boxes to reveal a rusty looking door with a small doorknob. It looked like it hadn't been opened in a long time. There was a faded exit sign above the doorframe. I figured this was the exit Mrs. Vladik had wanted me to take. The brass doorknob was cold and wouldn't turn easily. When i did get the doorknob to twist, I found that the door wouldn't budge. I had to apply all my weight on the door when it finally swung open. I looked around slowly and finally understood why the door was never used. The door lead to an alleyway, not a parking lot. I turned around to go back but found that the door had already closed.

"Great!" I said annoyed. I turned to measure the length of the alleyway. It was a long walk, but i figured that I would find my way

_Besides,_ I thought, _What's the worst that can happen?_ Little did i know i was in for a surprise.


	3. Innocent and Alleyways

Chapter 3: Innocents and Alleyways

The alleyway air was cold, damp, and heavy. The alley itself was long and the end seemed an eternity away. I decided to read while I walked. I reached into my shoulder bag and chose a book from the seven that lay in the pocket.

"_Self-Defense at its Highest Levels _By M.W. Skylight." I read the title aloud.

"Skylight? Strange pen-name." I flipped the book open to a page at random. The section seemed to have been marked before. It talked about how or what to do when a gun was pointed directly at you. The text said one had to be swift, quick, and at least a foot away from the shooter. There was a picture aligned to the right side of the paragraph to demonstrate. Two men stood atop a soft blue mat. One of them held a gun, point blank positioned, while the other stood with his hands up leveled to his face. I scoffed. The picture was too fake, and the expression both men wore looked practiced. I looked up from the book to see how far I had progressed into the alley. I did a double take and sure enough spotted an old Chevy, a Chevy that hadn't been in the alley when I had walked out. I closed the book, put it back in my bag, and kept on walking, this time staying close to the wall. My eyes stayed glued to the car as if waiting for something to come out. Suddenly there was a low rumbling sound. I looked up to see another car, a sleek, black SUV, revving down the alleyway at an unnecessary speed. Its windows were tinted making it difficult to see the driver. The car drove faster and didn't stop until it was nearly bumper to bumper on the other car. As if on instinct, my brain searched for a place to hide, quickly, before whoever in the car spotted me. I spotted two dumpsters ahead, overflowing with garbage and boxes._ Perfect,_ I thought and slowly I crept alongside the wall to the hideout as the engine of the car was cut off. The door to the car opened suddenly, and I saw a man step out. He wore a tweed leather jacket, and suede boots that clicked menacingly as he walked. All he was missing was a cowboy hat. What he did next, made me catch my breath. From his pocket, he pulled out what looked like an old-fashioned pistol, barrels and all. The man walked up, rather slowly, to the still unmoving Chevy and pointed his gun at the passenger's side.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" His voice was gruff, but he said it in a sing-song tone. The man had his finger placed on the trigger and I knew what was to happen next. I covered my ears with the palm of my hands while my heart threatened to burst out of my chest, but instead of hearing a gunshot, I heard a muffled voice. I lifted my palms away.

"Put down your gun, Coleman." I heard someone say. I peered out from my hideout to see another man; this one much younger, standing behind who I guessed was "Coleman". He also held a gun, this one a modern-day handgun, pointed at Coleman's neck.

"Last time I'll say it before I knock you down and leave you to die. Put down your gun." His voice was low, biting. Coleman chuckled darkly but bent down to put his pistol on the rough asphalt. With his hands up in surrender, the man turned to face the gun.

"And who are you? A pipsqueak?" Coleman asked his voice covered in disgust.

"Yea, sure. A pipsqueak with a gun. Put it together. I WILL put a bullet through your neck." The man said cocking his gun and moving closer to Coleman. I swallowed. Coleman chuckled again and shook his head.

"Yea? There's only one problem though." Coleman leaned in closer, as if to tell a secret.

"The joke's on you." He said in a barely audible whisper. And right then my heart gave a leap as I realized that the man had fallen into a trap. To prove my point more, two burly men stepped out of the black SUV, each holding a large machine gun of their own. Coleman gave a delighted laugh. He grabbed the man's gun.

"Now, you must have another name, other than 'pipsqueak', am I right? And you won't be needing this anymore." Coleman glanced at the gun, and then threw it, letting it freefall into the air. It skidded against the floor, and then stopped, right at the base of my foot. This time, my heart skipped a beat as I stared at the gun. Coleman's voice cut in.

"Now let's see who you really are." The two burly men shoved the man down to his knees, so he was kneeling to Coleman. Coleman began to frisk him roughly. After shoving his hand down the left pant pocket, Coleman's face lit up. He pulled out what looked like an unbelievably thin wallet.

"What's this? An ID?" Coleman asked as he flipped the cover open.

"Agent Cooper, Matthew, TS-8 black Ops agent." He read aloud.

"I should've known you work for government. TS-8." Coleman's voice trailed away as he closed the flap of the badge. He bent down and slowly replaced the badge back into the left pocket of Cooper's pants.

"I liked it better," Coleman began to roll up his sleeves.

"When you were pipsqueak." The two burly men placed their hands on either side of their victim'shoulder. Coleman balled his hand into a tight fist.

"TS-8? Give them this for me." Cooper struggled under the two men's grip, but they were too strong. Coleman's fist landed hard on Cooper's right cheek. I winced and looked away. My eyes locked on to the gun that lay on the cold pavement. I reached for it quickly, though unaware of what good it was to me. I looked up to see Cooper bent over, his face twisted in pain. Coleman and his men were laughing with joy.

"Now let's finish him." He said as he reached for his pistol. I glanced at the piece of cold metal I held in my hand. I'd read about a gun before and my Dad had owned a few as collecting items, but never in my life had I used, let alone touched one, that was until tonight.


End file.
